


Happy Fucking Birthday

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [32]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie gets an adorkable birthday morning from his boyfriendWell, it started as a good day at least.Then, someone broke their deal





	Happy Fucking Birthday

Michael grumbled as he shuffled out of his room, “Jarvis, why are the blinds closed?” Michael blinked at the glow from the kitchen, “Jarvis?”

“Sorry, sir, I was occupied. Would you like me to raise the blinds?”

Michael smirked at the little candle producing the light, sitting on top of a very crude cake, with “Happy Birthday Morbie!” written on it. “Yeah, please. Just, go easy on my eyes.”

He smiled at the note, “Had early class, sorry I couldn't wake you properly. The cake is chocolate, Aunt May wouldn't give me the orange cake recipe >.<”

Michael texted -i love you- to Peter as he grabbed a piece of cake.

-omg you do?-

-of course I do you dork-

He smiled at the keyboard smashing response. “He's such a dork.”

“As you've said, repeatedly, sir.”

“He told you to stall until I saw it, didn't he?”

“Yes, sir, he did. I hope I wasn't out of line.”

“Never.” Michael nibbled at his cake, “I really wish I could share this with you for being a good friend.”

“The sentiment is enough, thank you.”

“I don't wanna go to lab now...”

“You did mention having the anatomy lab in the early morning as not to risk nausea.”

“Yeah, and now I have delicious birthday cake...”

Jarvis did that little crackle, indicating a laugh, “Might I suggest playing hooky?”

“Tempting, very tempting,” Michael mumbled as he finished his piece. “But, I got real shit to do today, so that's enough cake. I'mma get a shower, let me know if I got visitors.”

“Of course, sir.”

-

Michael was wondering if this was a hazing, when the professor basically throws a birthday party during a dissection assignment, yeah that's a hazing, “I already had cake this morning,” he got back to trying to finish his assignment but he ended up sighing, “I'm washing my hands, because formaldehyde is toxic, and I ain't that stupid.”

“So, pre-med? What are you going toward?”

“Just, doctor, I have no clue what beyond that.”

“Come on, you got to have something in mind, as hard as you're pushing through classes,” Michael actually had to blink, right- he had this same professor listed as teacher on at least 5 courses he's working for.

“I don't know, dad was a hematologist but I don't think I'm cut out for that line of work. Might just go into surgery or something. Everyone's been saying I've got steady hands.”

“So you're just-”

“Climbing the ladder. Helping as I go, I guess.” Michael finally cleaned up and took the cupcake offered to him as the others chatted during their little break. “Any suggestions?”

“There's a lot of people that could use help, I guess it depends where you want to settle in the field.”

Michael just stared at the cupcake, feeling on edge, “Yeah, there are. Might go into trauma, it's not any of the long haul work but, it helps and sometimes you can save people that honestly wouldn't live otherwise.”

“I know some programs that are looking for some good students, they're the type that help with teaching and student grants and stuff.”

“The hospital I work at already tried that, I'm not getting locked into some 15 year contract just to learn. I've got the money to pay it flat out, I don't want to deal with debt like that.”

Michael felt a chill run up his spine, as he lifted the cupcake, “These people aren't like that.” He suddenly felt hyper aware of every hair as he felt them raise up. “They're looking for good, strong and hard working students, they do offer employment after completion but there's no contract.”

Michael dropped the cupcake before he could take a bite, leaning over to the professor, “Tell Coulson, you fucked it up.”

The professor's eyes widened, “W-what?”

“Tell Coulson, you fucked it up.”

“Tell Coulson, I fucked it up.”

“Good boy,” Michael stomped out, making the other students look at the professor in confusion. Great, now he had a class to change and needed to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do with this information, happy fucking birthday.

Tony called him by the time he got his professor changed, “Coulson just called me-”

“He got the message then?”

“He didn't know there was a recruiter at your campus.”

“Oh, he knew, fucker is listed on every course I need on the medical side. All of the ones I'd planned to take next semester too.”

“He's saying, he had no fucking idea there was a recruiter.”

“Ask him what was in the fucking cupcake then.”

“Cupcake, what?”

“Ask him.”

Michael winced when the line hung up before he called Matt, “Hey, that birthday drink still on the table?”

“What happened to class?”

“It got canceled on account of douchebag.”

“Shit, someone's on the other line.”

“Probably Tony. So, about that drink?”

“Let me answer this, I'll call you back.”

He growled as he rushed over to a safe spot before letting his feet lift off the ground, he just wanted to get the fuck away from here. He shifted to avoid a lamp post before tucking himself against the side of a building, grabbing his phone. -my anatomy class had to be moved to Tuesday and Thursday, I'm now free on Mondays. Don't schedule me before 1pm and I can still work Tuesday and Thursday- was sent to the contact he had that did scheduling, -I'll be in tomorrow with the official availability changes-

-everything going alright with classes?-

He had to smile, he had some of the best Superiors on that staff -just had to change professors/time to a different one-

-just make sure you get the papers in before next week, we'll make sure it's officially on the books-

Michael glared at the unknown number calling him, declining it before heading off again, not even sure where he should go to calm the fuck down. His phone went off again and he blinked at “Jarvis” on the screen, “Yeah?”

“Sir wants you back at the Tower, as soon as possible.”

“Coulson there?”

“Yes, Agent Coulson is there.”

“Then no.”

“Sir is in discussion about the breech of contract.”

“Coulson should have thought of that before putting a fucking recruiter in charge of my classes.”

“Please, sir, think on this, there's discussion about extending the time frame.”

“Did he ever find out what was in the cupcake?”

Michael winced, he'd never hear that type of static/chatter from Jarvis. before, “Yes.”

“I take it he knew it was lethal.”

“Yes.”

“Then, please, explain to me what this 'recruiter' was going to do once I'd eaten it?”

Michael was prepared for the angry noise this time before hearing, “He claims to know how to counter act it, sir.”

“And, you know it wouldn't have worked with me, don't you?”

Jarvis made that angry static/chatter for longer than he thought, “I, need to remove myself from this conversation, seeing as how the perpetrator is on premises. And I have been instructed to ensure his survival.”

“You can convey what will happen if I come back then.” Michael blinked at the text -about that birthday drink- from Matt. “I'm going out to get drinks with Matt. Let me know if he dies.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael tapped on Foggy's office window, making him jump and clutch his chest before he opened the window, “Goddamn lost boy... What are you doing here so early?”

“Had a run in with SHIELD, Matt not here?”

“He, he took off looking pissed.”

Michael checked his phone again, -hey, you at the bar?-

-yeah-

“Okay, Matt's at the bar... and I have no clue where it is.”

Foggy sighed, “I'll get my jacket, come on.”

“Thanks Foggy.”

“So much for a happy birthday.”

“Oh, Jarvis might delete two assholes before the night's through. It might turn into a great one after I see the video.”

“Morbid Morbie,” Foggy mumbled as they headed for Josie's.

 

 


End file.
